


Set a Course

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentorship, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: There are a few hurdles to jump before Michael becomes a fully-fledged member of the Shenzhou's crew.





	Set a Course

There was always paperwork involved in taking on a new crewmember, but this one was generating more than most. It turned out that, although graduating with highest honours from the Vulcan Science Academy was more than adequate qualification to enter Starfleet as an ensign, the standards of that institution and Starfleet’s own Academy differed enough that there were plenty of bits and pieces still to confirm before Michael Burnham could take her place on the crew.

‘Let’s see,’ said Philippa, looking down the list, during the third meeting they’d had about the issue. ‘Your medical check is done. We’ve got your academic transcript from the VSA. You’ve completed your shuttle piloting assessment with flying colours. You’ve passed your Protocols and Regulations assessment. We’ve checked off most of the list at this point. We still need to get you a uniform - I’ll take you down to the quartermaster after this meeting. That leaves your EVA assessment. Since we’re stationary for the next week while we study this asteroid field, now seems like a good time for it. Let me check if anyone on the list of qualified assessors is free…’

She brought up the list and scrolled through it, while Michael sat in patient silence. There were half a dozen qualified EVA assessors on the ship, but it looked as though most of them had full schedules for the next week in their day-to-day roles. It was going to be tricky to find someone who had the time to go out and supervise Michael’s test.

Ah. Except for the one qualified assessor who could more or less arrange her schedule however she liked.

‘Well,’ said Philippa, ‘it looks like everyone else is busy, so I’ll be taking you out myself. Do you understand what will happen during the assessment?’

‘You will assess my skill in using the suit controls, my ability to perform a variety of simple tasks, and my knowledge of safety protocols and emergency procedures.’

‘That’s right. Are you prepared, or do you need more time?’

‘I have studied the materials you gave me. It should be similar to the assessment I had already taken for the Vulcan Expeditionary Group.’

‘In that case, why don’t we do it later today, get it out of the way?’

‘That would be acceptable.’

* * *

It had been a while since Philippa had done a spacewalk - captains were generally expected to leave all the fun stuff to other people - but the process was still familiar. She got into her suit as Michael did the same. She let Michael perform both of their safety checks and prepare them both for departure, watching her like a hawk. Michael did everything perfectly, all with the same solemn expression she’d worn since arriving on the ship.

‘Ready?’ she asked.

‘Ready,’ Michael confirmed.

Through their open comm channel, Philippa heard Michael sigh as they launched gently away from the ship.

‘Are you all right?’ she asked.

‘Fine, captain,’ said Michael, but she didn’t volunteer anything else.

‘Are you ready to begin?’

‘Yes, captain.’

‘All right,’ said Philippa. ‘Let’s take our time. Move around in whatever way you like, staying within the recommended range.’

Philippa usually found that watching someone explore for themselves was a better way to test them than having them follow a pre-determined route. Michael looked thrown for a moment, but when Philippa gave her an encouraging nod - hard to do in the suit but not impossible - she fired her jets and moved off.

Philippa stayed in position and watched, noting it in her suit’s monitoring system when Michael performed one of the required maneuvers. She moved hesitantly at first, although she did everything correctly. Then Philippa saw her notice something, and burst away with sudden confidence. After that she moved more freely, roaming the length of the ship and beyond. Philippa checked off each maneuver as she completed it.

‘Good job, Ensign Burnham,’ Philippa said, after a little while had passed. ‘You’ve demonstrated high competence in almost every skill area.’ As she talked, she moved smoothly towards the starboard nacelle, then halted above it relative to her own orientation. Michael followed.

‘We’re almost ready to head back inside,’ Philippa continued. ‘But I still need to test your ability to maneuver at speed. I’ll race you - around the saucer, underneath the port nacelle and back up to this spot. When I count to…’

Michael was already moving. Philippa swore, and fired her jets to catch up. Michael cut daringly close to the saucer, her jets at maximum. Philippa followed her path, close at her heels. She was sure she saw at least one surprised face at a viewport as she whooshed by, but there was no time to think about that when Michael was still gaining speed.

They were almost parallel as they rounded the saucer and ducked beneath the port nacelle. Michael’s turn was so tight that Philippa pulled up short, convinced for a moment that she was going to crash into the hull and need rescuing, but she scraped by with centimeters to spare and sped on, leaving Philippa lagging behind. Michael was metres in the lead by the time she reached the starboard nacelle and victory.

She whooped, such a joyful sound that Philippa was startled. She watched as Michael overshot their starting point, executed a flourishing twirl and flip, and came back down to meet her, grinning, her face glowing. Philippa couldn’t help letting out a laugh of her own.

Michael’s grin faltered. ‘Have I done something amusing?’

‘No, no,’ Philippa said. ‘You’re right, humans laugh when something is funny. But we also laugh when something delights or surprises us. I was just glad to see you enjoying yourself.’

She smiled, and Michael smiled cautiously back.

‘Let me just go over this playback to make sure we’ve covered all the necessary maneuvers,’ Philippa said, touching the control on the front of her suit that allowed her to watch the recording she’d made of the assessment.

Michael drifted away slightly while Philippa worked, turning in a slow circle to take everything in.

‘I never get tired of seeing the stars like this,’ she said after a minute.

Philippa thought it might have been the first piece of information she’d volunteered about herself.

‘Me neither,’ she agreed. ‘Congratulations, ensign - you’ve passed your EVA assessment. That makes you an official, fully-fledged member of this crew. Welcome to the Shenzhou.’ She gestured downward at the ship. ‘Shall we?’

‘Just a few more minutes?’ Michael asked.

‘Why not?’ said Philippa. ‘How about a rematch?’

And she was gone before Michael could respond. She heard her laughter in her ear, and saw her out of the corner of her eye, catching up fast.


End file.
